


[Podfic] How To Pass A Take-Home Exam

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski just learned about werewolves and the upcoming arrival of an unexpected grandchild via an impossible magic pregnancy. He's having a very hard day. Unfortunately, his evening doesn't look like it will be any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Pass A Take-Home Exam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Pass a Take-Home Exam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522754) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 33:40  
**File Size:** 36.1 MB (mp3)  
**Download:** Sendspace [mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/file/nijpwu) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012092901.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b)


End file.
